


Three

by blushedhoney



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushedhoney/pseuds/blushedhoney
Summary: Peter and Caspian have been avoiding Edmund all day and Edmund isn’t having it
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie/Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie/Caspian, Peter Pevensie/Caspian, Peter Pevensie/Edmund Pevensie
Kudos: 84





	Three

Edmund couldn’t wait a second longer to get into Peter’s room. Peter had been leading him on him all day. He would let his hand linger a moment too long too far down his back, he kept looking Edmund over, and would say things that were just on the verge of remaining innocent. 

Edmund knew something was going on the moment he saw Peter sneak away with Caspian, the two planning on doing something with him he was sure. At least he was hoping that the two were planning on including him. 

Peter would not let Edmund ask him any questions or talk to him longer than a minute and it was driving him mad. Edmund decided to go try and get some answers out of Caspian but that was quickly proved useless. Caspian was avoiding him too. 

This was all incredibly frustrating to Edmund and he was ready for a fight. He decided over dinner that he would not even go see Peter that night, ruin the high king’s plans. Edmund was happy with that thought and managed to stay in his own room for half an hour. 

Edmund was too curious to let this opportunity go to waste and he honestly couldn’t keep himself away from Peter if he tried. Especially now that Caspian had joined the two. 

He made his way silently down the hall and angrily threw open Peter’s door. Edmund’s eyes widened at the sight of Peter and Caspian already on the bed, the two eagerly exchanging kisses. He gasped, immediately stepping into the room and slamming the door behind him. 

Caspian jumped at the sudden intrusion, pulling off of Peter. Peter didn’t move and turned towards Edmund, still standing at the door. 

“Ed! How nice of you to finally join us.” Peter said, grinning as Edmund glared at him. 

Edmund felt himself freeze, something in him making him feel like crying. Was he jealous of Caspian? 

“Edmund?” Peter said again, his expression one of concern. 

Edmund pushed away whatever he was feeling and quickly walked over to the bed. He still couldn’t get rid of the pressure against his temples. He flung himself into Peter’s arms, needing reassurance of any kind. 

“Are you okay? It’s alright.” Peter murmured, kissing Edmund’s face. “Come here.” 

Peter kissed Edmund deeply, knowing something was bothering the younger boy. They pulled apart, both taking a deep breath. 

Edmund looked over at Caspian who was sitting uncertainly at the edge of the bed. He leaned over and Caspian met him halfway, reaching for him. Edmund wrapped his arms around Caspian, putting his energy into kissing him. 

Knowing that Caspian wanted him just as much soothed some of that ache inside of Edmund. All Edmund knew was that he wanted them both and was desperate to have them. 

“I need you. Both of you.” Edmund declared. 

“Need what Ed?” Peter asked teasingly, already knowing exactly what he wanted. 

“Everything you’ve got.” Edmund replied, pulling Peter into a kiss. He rocked against him, letting Peter pull off his shirt. Edmund felt the bed dip as Caspian settled behind him, gently tugging down the waistband of Edmund’s pants. 

Edmund moaned against Peter’s mouth as Caspian held him, stroking his length while he pressed kisses across his shoulders. 

“Caspian-“ Edmund whimpered, climbing off of Peter to take his pants all the way off. 

Peter pulled off his own shirt and moved towards Caspian, kissing him as they both worked to get undressed. Edmund moved himself on his back, becoming increasingly desperate as he watched the two older boys together. 

“Peter-“ Edmund said softly, drawing up his knees to expose himself. He easily brushed away any feelings of embarrassment as Peter looked at him with such adoration. “Please?” Edmund asked, shaking with anticipation. 

Peter nodded and eagerly settled between his legs, pressing kisses against his thighs. Edmund couldn’t help the load moan that escaped him as Peter began to lick over his entrance. He barely felt Caspian climb beside him as Peter worked to open him up. 

Caspian tilted Edmund’s face gently to his, kissing the younger boy sweetly. His hands moved further along Edmund’s torso, touching him wherever he could reach. 

Edmund gasped as Peter pushed his tongue inside him, moving to fist his fingers in Peter’s hair. Peter held Edmund’s hips down firmly as he continued to taste him, working in a finger alongside his tongue. 

Caspian groaned as Edmund began to stroke his erection, shifting over to not strain his wrist so much. A spike of arousal shot through Caspian as Edmund moaned, Peter working a third finger into him. 

Edmund gasped as Peter moved his mouth to his length while he twisted and thrusted his fingers inside him. “Peter-“ Edmund chokes, still trying to focus on Caspian. “I’m so close! Please-“

Edmund’s cries are cut off as Peter pulls away abruptly, moving forward to kiss Caspian. He opens his mouth to protest but is interrupted again as Peter leans down to kiss him. Edmund presses forward eagerly, desperate for what’s to come next. 

“Can you move to your hands and knees?” Peter asks quietly, kissing along Edmund’s jaw. 

Edmund nods and quickly shifts to Peter’s suggested position. He realizes what the two older boys have been planning as Caspian moves into the space in front of Edmund’s face. He kisses Caspian’s hip before taking him into his mouth. Caspian moans as Edmund’s mouth envelops his erection, becoming more and more excited as he watches Peter slick up his own length. 

Peter starts to gently push into Edmund, not wanting to hurt him. Peter and Edmund both moan as he enters him, Edmund trying not to choke himself on Caspian. 

Peter pushes himself all the way in and lets Edmund adjust for a moment before slowly staring to rock his hips against him. Peter continues to thrust into Edmund, the three kings moaning as they fall into a steady rhythm. 

Caspian groans that he’s close and Peter nods in agreement, leaning forward to wrap his hand around Edmund’s dick, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Edmund lets out a muffled moan and Peter can feel him tightening around him. 

Caspian’s hips jerk forwards, moaning as he comes down Edmund’s throat. Edmund struggles to swallow, the feeling of Peter’s hands around him and pressed deep inside him becoming too much. Caspian pulls out and Peter quickens his pace, making Edmund cry out as he thrusts up against all the right places. 

Edmund gasps as his climax reaches him suddenly, shaking his whole body. Peter groans and follows him quickly, grabbing at Edmund’s hips tightly. He rides out their orgasms, trying to make them last as long as he can before gently pulling out. 

Edmund immediately collapses onto his side, making Peter and Caspian laugh. Edmund shoots a glare up at them but he can’t stop from smiling too. 

Caspian stands up to retrieve something to clean them off, returning with some warm cloths. He tosses one to Peter who instantly reaches for Edmund with it. Caspian watches Edmund roll his eyes but presses a kiss to Peter anyway, letting the high king take care of him. 

He makes quick work of himself and turns to gather his clothes. 

“Leaving so soon?” Peter asks, looking up at Caspian. “The bed is big enough for three.”

“As you know.” Edmund adds, leaning back against Peter’s chest. 

Caspian grins and climbs back onto the bed. “If you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> i spent two weeks writing this because my mind was being annoying so please leave suggestions for this pairing or others!:)


End file.
